


Get A Clue

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If she made the wrong choice now, she’d never forgive herself and it would effect every decision after.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://homentheatre.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://homentheatre.livejournal.com/)**homentheatre**   asked me to write up this short fic for her. Hope you like it.

* * *

Max let out a sigh as she weighed her options. She could feel Alec beside her and his usually comforting presence was irritating as he stared, waiting for her decision.

_It shouldn’t be this hard_ , she thought, _I just have to make my choice and stick with it._

But her brain was telling her it was more than that. If she made the wrong choice now, she’d never forgive herself and it would effect every decision after. She looked up and met the familiar eyes she had become accustomed to and felt her indecision rise. He looked nervous and his eyes quickly darted around the room before landing back on hers.

But Max Guevara wasn’t one to back down; she hadn’t been back at Manticore and she certainly wouldn’t be one here. She steeled herself as her eyes fell away from his and she looked back down. Her hand reached out with seemingly more courage than she actually felt.

“Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the candlestick.”

The nervousness in Alec’s eyes slipped away quickly and a smirk replaced it as he reached across her.

“Nope.”

Max threw her head back against the lounge behind her and let out a loud, frustrated groan. That was it. It had been down to a one in two shot and she’d chosen poorly. The smirk on his face irritated her further and she knew she was going to hear about it for days. Max stood and began walking toward the door.

“Whatever!”

“Come on Maxie, don’t be a sore loser!”

His comment remained ignored as the apartment door slammed behind her. He shook his head as he packed up the pre-pulse game he gotten his hands on last week and grinned as he turned over the three cards in the centre revealing the Colonel, the kitchen and the candlestick.

“Guess there’s always next time.”


End file.
